


here we stand

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Comfort, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing wrong with a little pre-dawn hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we stand

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #59: Ninja

No matter what he said, Dean Winchester was not a ninja.

 _“Silent, like the night,”_ Castiel recalled his friend boasting, as the noise of Dean moving through the kitchen drifted into his bedroom. It didn’t sound like Sam had woken, at any rate, so perhaps there was something to Dean’s prowess after all; it wasn’t fair to expect him to be able to hide anything from Castiel.

With a sigh, Castiel abandoned his warm bed in favor of creeping out into the chilly hall, following his ears and nose to the kitchen. He stood just out of sight for a moment, watching as the other man tossed a handful of marshmallows from the bag into his oversized mug. If Dean had deigned to indulge in their stash of hot chocolate, he must have really been feeling poorly.

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean called softly, back still turned, and Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin. Apparently, for all that Dean wasn’t a ninja, Castiel was no closer to attaining such a status. A little sheepishly, he emerged into the kitchen, tugging his knitted blanket closer around his shoulders. When Dean saw it – one of the uglier of Castiel’s mother’s attempts – his lips quirked up.

“Well, if you come into the living room, we can share,” Castiel offered after a moment, having decided that Dean really did look better than he expected. Maybe tonight’s bout of insomnia hadn’t been due to nightmares after all.

“Who am I to pass off an offer like that?”

They settled on the sofa, Dean with his mug and Castiel with a throw pillow cradled against his chest, both of them huddled in the pocket of warmth beneath the blanket. Dean fiddled with the remote, and left it alone when he saw whatever had been on TV before Sam went to bed late last night – some cartoon station, playing reruns of the old Looney Toons. Castiel smiled at the antics of the coyote and the roadrunner, snuggling closer to Dean’s side as the minutes ticked by.


End file.
